


It's All Over, Kid

by kesktoon04



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, dislocated shoulder, hurt comfort, peterxtony (paternal), spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesktoon04/pseuds/kesktoon04
Summary: When Peter gets injured, it's a hurt him to help him situation.





	It's All Over, Kid

The awful thing was that Peter actually felt it, when his shoulder slipped out of place. Bones sliding uncomfortably against each other in ways that they never ever should.

Peter was barely able to stifle his cries as Toomes had dragged his arm further and further out of its socket.

“I’m trying to save you!” Peter had screamed. And he did. Save him, that is.

But now, standing above Vulture's unconscious body, Peter wanted it to feel more like a win. He hadn’t realized, it though. Realized that this 'job' wasn't always bike thefts and cool flips. 

Sometimes it was ugly. Sometimes it was broken families and fire.

Speaking of fire, Peter had really started to feel the smoke in his lungs.On top of what felt like broken ribs, you could imagine that it wasn’t fun. Satisfied with his webbed handcuffs and sloppily written note, Peter stumbled towards the big billboard to hide from the authorities. He wasn’t sure where his mask had been dropped and he wasn't about to risk his identity. Not like this. It all just felt so pointless.

Peter wasn't sure if it was the lack of oxygen or his badly dislocated shoulder, but whatever it was had gotten him good. The boy had barely made it past the fire when he was collapsing in an exhausted heap. Desperately trying to regain his breath, Peter dropped his head into his hands and let his eyes wire shut. 

The boy wasn’t sure how much time passed. His mind was racing as he tried to sort out everything that was happening in his non-vigilante life. There is a dance that May is going to ask about. The dance that he was going to have to lie about to May. Liz is going to hate him. Or God. Liz. Her dad! Peter groaned quietly, the pain of the night finally weighing on him.

Peter drifted in and out of consciousness. The whole time just focusing on not giving into the pain of his shoulder. His bruised body was just screaming at him to give it a break. He was so out of it that he didn't even hear sirens from the police that were there now. 

“…eter?! Kid?! Talk to me, c'mon…”

Peter felt his head being lifted by someone. Someone with strong, yet gentle hands. He groaned, his shoulder pulsing miserably.

“Hey, hey, hey, you can’t sleep here Vanwinkle, c'mon.” Fingers tapping harshly against his face to match the tone of voice. Peter jerking away from them. 

The injured boy shakes his head slowly, trying to get away from this new attacker. “S-Stop…”. He tried to bring his hands up protectively over his face, but his wrongly-healing shoulder was not having that. He let out a pained cry which got the soft hand's attention.

“Whoa, whoa…” The voice above Peters head was softer this time. “Lemme see kid, lemme see… Jesus…”

Peter was about to wrench himself away from the probing hands again, but loud footsteps distracted him. Dazed and confused, Peter dug his heels into the sand and shoved himself further into the corner he’d been hiding in.

“What happened?” Different voice. Familiar voice.

“I don’t know, but his shoulders dislocated.” 

“Shit.”

“It’s bad, I gotta set it now, he’s already healing wrong.”

Peter tried to process the fast paced conversation, but his brain felt like it was full of marbles. Everything was heavy and confusing. He could barely even figure out who was talking, much less what they were talking about.

He couldn't think about it anymore though, because now there were hands on him again. One bracing itself on his chest, one gently gripping his bad shoulder. And it hur and it hurt like Hell.

Peter was trying to scramble away, vaguely aware of the stream of weak pleas leaving his mouth. 

“Stop it stop it let go of me please–!” 

Suddenly the last few hours of the intense battle came rushing back and Peter felt his brain arguing over fight or flight. 

“PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!” He screeched like a child, fighting back with any strength he had left. It wasn’t enough.

“Shh, shh, kid we’re trying help you, it’s okay, it’s okay… God, just hold still alright? It’ll be over soon I promise, just hold still.” Wait. Tony. That was Tony. “One… two… thr–”

The boy's vision went white as a sickening crack resonated throughout the small corner. He was aware of a scream, but didn't realize that it was coming from him. His scream, that slowly devolved into quiet sobs as he pulled his re-broken arm into his chest.

After a moment, Peter was guided forward into gentle, waiting arms.

“M-Mr. Sta-ark…?”

“Yeah. I gotcha, kid. Ambulance is coming, it’s okay…” Tony draped a thick blanket over Peter's shivering form. “It’s alright, it’s just the shock, it’ll ease up.”

“I’m sorry–” Peter and Tony spoke in unison.

They paused, Peter still burying his face in his mentors shoulder. Tony spoke first, his voice coming out in gruff, emotional fragments. “Kid, I shouldn’t have taken your suit. This is my fault.”

Peter shook his head. “I-I shouldn’t h-have– I was s-stupid…”

Tony huffed a quiet laugh. “Yeah, well… it doesn’t matter.” He paused. “Where else you hurt, huh?”

Peter breathed shakily. “Um– I-I don’t know… everywhere?” He laughed an unamused laugh.

Tony grimaced, rubbing Peter's back. He sucked in a breath at the sight of the boy's tattered old suit. Burn marks and tears marring the soft fabric. God, the kid crashed a plane in fucking pajamas.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked.

“Yeah?”

“I got him… right?”

“Yeah. You got him.“ Tony nodded, pulling the battered teenager just a little closer. "You did good, kid. It's all over now.”


End file.
